Switch
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. What if it was Luke, Percy and Annabeth that met after running from home? What if Percy was the daughter of Zeus? In this world fate had different plans for two similar yet different souls. Yet the more things change the more they stay the same. So what is Thalia, Percy and Luke's fate in the end? Luke/Percy.
1. The fact of the Matter

**AN: Okay, so a new story. I was PM'd by Urau asking me to take a look at an story idea on her profile for a Luke/Percy story. I took a look and instantly saw the potential and loved the idea. So this story was inspired by Urau's idea, I just created the plot, for lack of better term, to write the story. **

**You'll notice a lot has changed. Percy and Thalia have switched roles, though while there are a lot of differences there are a lot of things which stay the same. Like Percy being the prophecy child will stay canon, the only difference is Percy is now a girl, daughter of Zeus, and Thalia is the daughter of Poseidon. **

**Their personalities will be nearly the same, though they'll also be majorly OOC as far as book canon goes because they are no longer the same in this AU. You might not even notice considering Percy and Thalia were always so similar to begin with. ****  
**

**So I hope you all like this story and for more information, you can find it on my website which is like always linked on my profile. I hope to hear what you all think so far.  
**

**Warnings: Fem!Percy.  
**

**This is a Luke/Percy story.  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 1: The fact of the Matter.**

She was selfish, Percy knew that.

Her mother had always been like that, but her mother was beautiful and beautiful people usually were (or maybe she'd just met all the wrong people). With her long curly blonde hair, fair yet sun kissed complexion and big baby blue eyes. Sally Jackson or as she'd been known on TV, Salane Grace (her mother always said those were her years of fame and grace so why not use an alias which matched her).

No one knew Salane Grace, the big 80's TV starlet, had been born Salane 'Sally' Jackson. A woman who came from a torn family and created a torn family. Her mother's father had been a cop, but had gone to jail a dirty cop – at the age of six she wasn't exactly sure what that meant for her grandfather.

Her mother's mother had been an alcoholic, something which seemed to be inherited. Ironic, Sally had gone years with only a drink occasionally, but not a year after her daughter, Proserpina Persis Jackson – Percy as she preferred to be called – was born she'd been on the brink of alcoholism.

Sally had her moments of being a great mother, when she was sober at least. Unfortunately, Percy could count those occasions on one hand, there could have been more she was to young at the time to remember.

She wouldn't hold her breath though, chances were she'd die of asphyxiation before her mother would change. That didn't mean she didn't love her mother.

She hoped everyday that she'd change, that she'd stop drinking so much and actually hold a steady job. That they didn't have to live in this run down home, which needed many renovations to actually be considered a home. Or safe to live in at all.

Paint was pealing off the walls, the house was never completely clean, she was pretty sure they had termites, and the windows were covered by, not curtains, but bed sheets which hadn't been washed in years. The fact they were black hid this pretty well.

It wasn't like anyone was going to come over to see the state of the home, besides the random house to house sells man. Or a strange mailman her mother was usually partially sober to great.

Percy had never been aloud to get more then a glimpse of the mailman but she'd always thought it was strange her mother would spend five minutes outside the house with him.

The fact of the matter was, Percy was bitter.

She had to take care of her mother while taking care of herself. It was rare her mother would leave the house for more then grocery shopping and the bank. Percy didn't even know where the money her mother did have came from. It wasn't like Sally could hold a job for longer then a month. Usually she was fired for missed days.

Percy didn't even know much about her father. She could safely say part of her blamed him for her mother's state. Sally was a talkative drunk and she'd been spinning her father's praises and damnations for years now. Six long years – she could only assume the first year, not like she really remembered anything before a year and half of age.

She knew her mother thought her father was a god, Zeus she'd called him.

In the beginning she hadn't believed her mother, but then she noticed the strange things. The man with one eye which scared her by following her during recess at her school when she was five. The fact she could swing really high and the one time she'd attempted to jump off like the other children she'd panicked and seemed to fly safely to the ground. Like the air had caught her in mid fall.

Then the way she could almost smell lightning in the air, or tell when a particularly violent storm that involved lots of wind, thunder and lightning would occur. The last straw was when she accidentally shot lightning from her hands when upset at a bully at school.

She'd begun listening to her mother then, but was still unsure if she'd wanted to believe it.

Everything seemed to change on her sixth birthday.

"Salane, may I come in?"

Percy peaked around the corner into the hallway where the front door was situated. Her electric blue eyes confused yet curious at the sight before her. The deep voice belonged to a tall man, much taller then her mother's 5'5 build.

He seemed to have black hair, not the same dark brown/black Percy had, but jet black. Like a raven she'd seen once. His eyes were light, but from the distance she couldn't tell much about his features or if they were gray, blue or green.

Just that he appeared to be twenty-five to thirty. Around the age of her mother.

"Zeus," she heard her mother whisper in a loving tone.

It was a tone she wasn't used to hearing unless her mother was drunk and rambling on about her father.

She canted her head to the side as she stepped closer. She could see the brow furrow on the man, the stern look coming about him and then he stepped inside as her mother stepped back to allow him to enter.

She hid a gasp of surprise when Electric blue eyes, the very same shade as her own met hers.

"You can come out Proserpina," the man said.

"Percy," her mother said, turning to Percy and back to Zeus in her surprise. "She prefers Percy, Zeus."

Her mother was obviously a bit intoxicated from the heavily lidded eyes, but she was much more sober then she'd been in a month.

"Percy then," Zeus muttered, looking at his daughter.

She was young but already pretty. A very light, almost nonexistent spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. A sun-kissed complexion much like her mother, but a little tanner.

Her hair was dark, not black but close enough you'd think it was black in the dark or dimly lit room. Her eyes were big and flattered by thick lashes which framed electric blue eyes. His eyes, he realized with pride.

The state of the house was a bit unsettling and the fact he could tell Sally had been drinking didn't help matters. He could practically feel the uncertainty in both his daughter and old lover.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Sally's eyes widened and she gasped, stricken at how her daughter talked to the king of the gods. To her surprise Zeus did not get angry he simply smirked and let out a short chuckle. His eyes oddly soft as he approached and pulled a small canister of what appeared to be mace from nowhere.

"I'm Zeus child, your father," he said, knowing the girl would not be civil until she got her answers.

She was very much like himself but he could almost see a bit of his brother in her as well. A unpredictability usually associated with the sea. It wasn't exactly unusual, it had happened in the past with the big threes children. Even among the other gods children.

"Happy birthday, Proserpina," he said, handing her the canister. "Go to your room now Percy, I have to talk to your mother."

Percy didn't want to leave, she didn't even know why she should listen to this man. So he was her father, where had he been for the last six years?

Where had he been when she'd had to turn her mom over to stop her from drowning in her own vomit? Where had he been when those strange things had begun happening to her?

The monsters – as she'd begun to think of them as – and the strange ability she had with air and lightning?

She looked down at the mace canister, wondering what it was exactly. It didn't feel like a can of mace, it had a strange weight about it. Looking between her father and mother she bit her lip and turned, walking towards the stairs and to her room.

As she sat on the bed she turned the canister over in her hands, which were child like and made the canister appear bigger then it was. Putting her finger on the button on the top she made like to spray it and to her immense surprise it didn't work like that.

In her hand was a tall spear, probably a good foot and half taller then her. The shaft looked to be something sturdier then common wood and the spear head looked sharp and seemed to have a bronze glint to it.

Percy didn't leave her room for the rest of the day, and her mother didn't come to check on her. She woke the next day unsure what had transpired between her mother and the man that had visited the day before, claiming to be her father. But she was shocked to find her mother in the kitchen, sober for once in many months.


	2. Food For Thought

**AN: So, I hope you all liked this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I was happy how many it got. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but they will get longer the further we get into the story. **

**Also my website, linked on my profile has all information on this story not listed here or on my profile. Like characters and photos of things. Like her weapons for instance, in case anyone wants to go and check it out.  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 2: Food For Thought. **

Things had begun to change in the Jackson house after her Birthday came and went. Her mother still drank but it wasn't constantly like before. Percy was sure this had to do with her father's weekly visits.

She didn't really hang around when he came but she noticed around mid-January Zeus trying to be more fatherly, despite the fact he was very stern in his mannerisms and actions.

He hadn't offered more information besides her being a demigod, or as some called it, Half-Blood. The child of a god and mortal, something which made life dangerous. It didn't exactly make her feel all special inside, more like annoyed with a bit of awe. It did explain the spear he'd given her.

In February her mother had set her down to talk to her. To her grave annoyance her mother never once apologized. She just bluntly explained that she was pregnant. Percy was going to be a big sister. After the initial shock Percy had been weary.

Her mother wasn't exactly...mother of the year even with her father's strange return. Percy assumed he felt guilty for the turn her life had taken as an explanation for his sudden appearance.

"Percy, can you finish this for me?" her mother asked.

It sounded more like a order then a request and she didn't stay to get an answer. Percy grabbed a step stool and moved it to the stove. Hopping on it she rolled her eyes as she moved the potatoes in the skillet around. They were supposed to be fried but looked more burnt.

Reaching over Percy turned the stove off and pulled out a plate. She was so used to this, she could do it blind folded. Hopping off the stool, Percy reached up to grab the two filled plates, and carried them into the living room where her mother sat on the couch, smoking.

Percy narrowed her eyes. She'd tried to convince her mother to stop drinking and smoking completely when she'd found out her mother was having a baby. Her mother always waved it off.

"You shouldn't smoke mom," Percy said, trying again.

She put down the two plates on the small tables her mother had gotten at the mall for ten bucks. They were made for those who didn't want to eat at dinner tables, made for TV dinners she thought.

Her mother loved money, and spending it but if it wasn't for herself then she bought the cheapest.

Her mother blew out smoke rings and laughed.

"Don't be silly," she said like Percy had said the sky was green and pink. "I did with you and you're fine."

Percy sighed and sat down beside her mother, stabbing her fork into her food.

It was like trying to pull teeth with safety scissors.

**Xxx**

Time continued to move on, and Percy began to get used to the way life had become. She still wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. It was almost like walking around glass, sure that any moment her mother would prove to her that she hadn't changed. It was all just a game.

"Proserpina," Jupiter said as he smiled, if only a bit stiffly at his Greek counterparts daughter.

Even if she wasn't a Roman he still saw the girl as his child. There was only a slight personality change from Greek to Roman after all.

He'd found the girl outside, the spear he'd (Zeus) had given her in hand. He could tell she'd been practicing. Anyone who might wonder out that was mortal – though why they'd be in Sally's backyard he didn't know – would only see a baton. Most likely, they might see a stick he supposed.

The girl spun around then, spinning the spear on instinct as she fell into a stance. The spear stilling as it was pointed at him. He couldn't help but grin, flickering to Zeus momentarily, then back to Jupiter.

Proserpina would be a great hero one day.

"Oh, it's you," Percy said, lowering the spear.

Jupiter was a bit put out but even as Jupiter he'd never been what the mortals considered a dotting father. He was King of the gods! He had responsibilities, but he also didn't like getting too attached.

Demigods rarely saw far into adulthood. Especially children of the big three.

"You've been practicing," he said. "Good."

Percy had seen her father coming and going for months now, but she still didn't know what to make of him. She knew she resented him for her mother and never being there for them.

Another part of her wanted to know him. She'd always been jealous of the others in her class who could go on about their 'daddy'. The word itself left a bitter taste in her mouth.

But another part of her wanted that sort of relationship with her father. The other part wanted to lock that annoying part of herself in a box and drop it to the ocean floor.

"Yeah." Percy didn't know what else to say.

"You'll be a great hero," Jupiter said, almost affectionately. "This may be useful one day."

Jupiter pulled an antique looking bronze pendent from his suit. The chain was long, around twenty inches and at the end was a wings connector which connected a lightning bolt pendent to the chain.

Percy blinked. She wasn't used to getting gifts. Not often, usually only on her birthday...usually.

"Just tighten your fist around the pendent and imagine it changing," Jupiter told her and she gave him a look before taking the pendent and did as he instructed.

She made a fist around the lightning bolt and focused. On instinct she closed her eyes, and when she opened them the necklace was a long bronze sword.

It felt balanced but she probably looked ridiculous with a spear in one hand and a large sword in the other. Both weapons much bigger then her slight petite frame, she only hoped she grew into them with age. She was unbearably short for being nearly seven, only about 4'5.

"Tha..thank you, father," Percy was able to get out, though it felt foreign.

Jupiter smirked.

"You are not used to such things are you daughter?"

She looked down and fought off the blush of embarrassment.

He smiled. It was in such ways she reminded him of Neptune, or Poseidon he supposed would be more accurate. She wasn't on to be restrained. Obedience wasn't exactly something she was used to. She was independent, used to taking care of her mother and herself. She was a leader and a reluctant follower.

"Train while you can Percy," he said and then with one last nod he turned and headed back inside.

The whole time Percy watched as left unsure how her life had become a soap opera her mother used to brag about being on.


	3. Like A Record on Repeat

**Switch**

**Chapter 3: Like A Record on Repeat. **

Before Percy knew it the school year had ended, and by some miracle she hadn't been kicked out. Yet. She'd only been going to school since she was around four or five (she would be seven in a month. August 18th) but she'd already been kicked out of two.

Her mother was well into her ninth month now, or eighth...Percy still had some problems when it came to math based problems. She was huge and it hadn't surprised her when her mother's water broke on the morning of July 1st.

No, seriously. Percy had been sleeping when her mother had woken her at five in the morning holding her stomach. Percy had instantly gone to get the phone and call 911. She couldn't drive and neither could her mother at the present time.

"Tell them to hurry, Rosie," her mother urged.

Percy's nose twitched at the girly nickname her mother had begun using when she was small. Percy had been her own idea. Rosie had been what her mother had called her as a baby after her first babysitter had begun calling her Rosie instead of Proserpina. Apparently Percy wasn't the only one to believe her full name was to formal and long for everyday use.

From what she remembered, Stacey had moved to another part of San Francisco when she was four. She barely remembered the teenager now.

An hour and a half later she sat in the waiting room, looking around nervously. She nearly yelped, she was so strung out, when her father sat beside her.

"You came," she said, startled.

Zeus looked down at her, noticing she wore the pendent he'd (or Jupiter technically) had given her. Good, he thought. Despite his flaws he did want his daughter alive and safe. All of his children really.

"It's only right," he said.

"Mr. Grace?" a doctor asked, assuming he was her mother's husband.

Percy had to with hold a snort at the mere thought. In her mothers dreams, maybe. She flinched a little when she realized how mean that thought sounded.

Zeus didn't correct the doctor, he simply stood.

"Yes?" he inquired and the doctor blinked.

It was obvious the doctor was used to fathers being more nervous or hysteric then Zeus was. The poster boy – or god – for calm.

"Your wife is nearly ready. She's asking for you..."

Percy blinked, wondering how her mother could possibly ask for him with no knowledge he would even show up.

Zeus nodded, though.

"Alright, and my daughter?"

"She'll need to stay here. The nurse will watch her," the doctor replied.

Percy sighed, leaning back in her seat in boredom. It was nearly an hour later that Zeus returned and led her back to her mothers room with a small smile.

Her mother still looked beautiful despite the sweat on her face, and the stray curls that stuck to it. She was actually smiling broadly for once. Most the time Percy forgot just how nice her mothers smile was when she meant it.

To her immense surprise there was not one baby in her mother's arms, but two.

"Two?" she questioned, walking closer to get a better look at the two babies.

One was bigger and wrapped in a blue blanket. She knew this meant it was a boy. The other was a little smaller and had a pink blanket, for a girl. Both had their eyes closed and tufts of blonde hairs like their mother.

Her mother smiled.

"Twins," she said, almost smugly. "The boy is Jason and the girl is Clio."

Percy knew there was something behind the twins names, she was pretty sure Jason was a Greek Hero but she wasn't sure about Clio's name.

Percy looked at the two babies in awe and nearly gasped when they opened blue eyes. Blue eyes which were the exact same shade of electric blue as hers.

Jason and Clio Jackson, she echoed in her mind. In that moment she promised to protect them even if it was from their mother.

**xXx**

Sally stared at Zeus with disbelief. His bright eyes holding back any emotion other then stoic coldness with a hint of regret. Sally's blue eyes filled with tears.

"You can't be serious! You came back, you can't leave me here again. Alone!" she nearly shrieked.

"You know I have no choice. I'm a god, Sally. I have responsibilities."

"And you don't to me?" she snapped, angry now. "I gave you three children. A son! Don't I get to be happy?"

Zeus sighed, the coldness in his eyes wavering.

"Many have given me children. Many a son." He shook his head. "Hera knows of you, Percy, Jason and Clio. Even if she did not it is against the laws for me to interfere anymore."

"No!" Sally yelled. "Don't you love me?"

"I loved all my mortal lovers, Salane," he said. "In my own way."

Salane smiled almost bitterly.

In a way Sally reminded him of his wife and that wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to realize. The world could only handle one Hera, and gods forbid Sally and his wife meet for longer then a few minutes.

"Why can't you take me with you then? I don't deserve to be abandoned after all I've given you."

Zeus gritted his teeth momentarily and shook his head once more.

"You know I can not. You are mortal and it is forbidden to bring mortals to Olympus. I am sorry but my word is final."

Zeus then turned to leave and he could here the angry sob from his mortal lover as he left. Once outside the home he flashed back to Olympus, the curses Sally spewed clear to hear even outside the house.

Inside Sally leaned against a wall, holding her head in her hands. Neither Sally or Zeus had realized Percy had heard the whole argument and had seen her father walk out of their lives. Again.

Running back to the nursery, which was just a single wall space of her room – there was only two bedrooms and a bathroom in the house – she pulled a chair over to her brother and sister's crib.

Looking down at them sadly she forced a smile onto her face.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you," Percy swore.

The two babies stared up at her with wide blue eyes, and gurgled, moving their little arms around as if to tell her they knew that already.

**xXx**

"Come on Rosie," her mother called to her as the older woman place the towels down on the sand on a uncrowded spot of the beach.

Her mother had decided to take them out for a late birthday present seeing as she'd missed Percy's seventh birthday by two weeks. This was one of those few days she was sober enough to function enough to do anything outside the house.

Percy really hadn't want to go.

She liked the beach, she thought it was pretty and she liked swimming well enough but that was in a swimming pool. She wasn't sure if it was safe for her to be in the sea. She hadn't learned a lot about Greek Mythology in school yet but she was pretty sure her uncle was Poseidon, god of the sea.

She also hadn't liked getting in a car with her mother, ever. It wasn't like she had a choice though, she she'd sat in the back in between the car seats which held Jason and Clio. That way she could protect them easier, or at least try, if something went wrong.

The twins had already been placed on their own beach towel, still in their car seats. She had stayed back to grab the last of the supplies and apparently her mother thought she was taking too long.

"I'm coming," she called back, and shut the car door and began jogging towards her mom and siblings.

She bit her lip as she ran, looking around her nervously. She didn't like paranoia being here brought, like any minute a monster could jump out and attack her. As she held out the stuff for her mother, who was no shy woman and wore a two piece bikini in blue.

Percy had on a one piece blue and black swim suit and a long black t-shirt over this. She didn't plan to go out far in the water, or at all if she could help it. Just in case, better safe then dead.

On instinct her hand went to the pendent around her neck, the last gift she gotten from her father before he'd left a few weeks before. Her spear was unfortunately in the car, she had no pockets to keep it in and her shorts didn't have any pockets either.

"Why don't you go play while I get the cake and food ready?" her mother suggested and Percy knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

So with a repressed sigh she stood and walked off, hoping that this trip would end soon. She knew she should be thankful and happy but she'd always been a bit of cynic. But she was what her past had made her, she couldn't change that.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you all think? I decided to add Clio, my own character to the story as Jason's twin to once again distance Percy from book!Thalia and keep them similar by having Jason born. **

**Clio is named for one of the nine muses, the muse of History from what I found. Similar to how Thalia is named for one of the nine muses, the muse of comedy from my research. Or at least we can assume Book!Thalia was named after the muse.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry it's so short but they'll get longer as we go along.  
**


	4. Mommy Dearest

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews first, and apologize for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, it is sort of short but we'll be getting into the more interesting parts next chapter. She'll be meeting Luke soon and eventually Annabeth. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update a little quicker.  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 4: Mommy Dearest. **

It was like hitting the rewind button, or accidentally erasing an important file. Only Percy was unsure if it was on accident or not.

Her mother had back slid so badly Percy actually got to the point she was afraid to leave the twins in her mothers care long.

By the second month Percy was doing most the smaller things. By Christmas her mother might be sober once every other week. She was just barely sober enough to take care of the twins herself.

Percy tried to always be there when she could. It was sad but she couldn't trust her mother. But had she ever truly trust her?

But time waits for no one, and despite the hardships and Percy's struggle to protect her siblings, even from their mother, months turned into years.

During these two years her mother hit all time lows and then all time highs. By the time Percy was nine she was unsure what to think. Her mother had been jumpy since Jason and Clio's second birthday in July.

Despite her better judgment she had let it go. Thinking it was simply the fact her mother hadn't truly drank more then a few glasses every other day for the last four months. A new record even for her mother.

"Sissy," Jason said, holding up his arm and Percy laughed and picked him up.

Clio was sitting on the blanket close by and glanced up when she heard her twin speak. She looked a bit unsure of what she thought seeing her big sister paying so much attention to Jason and not her. Clio was a lot like her brother, but she didn't particularly like sharing.

"Percy, stop playing with your brother and go get the picnic basket for me," Sally said, smiling almost sadly as she finished straightening out the picnic blanket.

"But mother..."

Sally sent her a stern look and Percy sighed.

"Fine," she said, and turned to go when her mother interrupted her.

"Proserpina, leave Jason here," she said.

Percy felt a strange sinking feeling in her stomach and heart but shook it away, thinking it was just the usual anxiety of leaving her siblings alone with her mother. She sighed, realizing her mother wasn't going to drop it from the look in her cobalt eyes and placed Jason on the edge of the picnic blanket.

"I'll be back," she promised and took off in a run across the park area and to the parked car.

Salane watched her daughter run off with a look of cold regret before turning back to the twins who had crawled over to one another. It was only a minute before she stood up and gathered the twins into her arms.

Golden Gate Park was rather large and she'd nearly reached the edge, away from prying eyes when the wind blew and there was a sudden flash behind her.

Turning Sally saw the beautiful woman standing, her face hard and cold as brown eyes met her blue ones. Sally wasn't all that kind with her looks either, nearly glaring at the Queen of Olympus. Though she tried to fight the urge knowing this woman could smite her without trying.

That if she didn't go through with this Hera would not only harm her and the twins but do everything in her power to kill Percy as well.

Sally was a educated woman, she remembered the stories of what Hera had done to Zeus' mortal chilren. Escpcially Heracles, and dispite all her faults Sally could not allow that to happen to her daughter.

"I see you came," Hera said, walking closer. "Good."

"Why?" Sally asked and Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Why what, mortal?" Hera asked.

"Why my children?"

Hera shook her head.

"Because it hurts you," Hera said. "It's not called tough love for nothing, think of it this way, you're doing Jason and Clio a favor in the end."

"What will become of them?"

"They''ll go to the Wolf House, be raised there by Lupa and then when they are older they'll go to Camp Jupiter with other Romans like them. Jason shall be Juno's champion, and Clio shall be mine."

Sally blinked.

"I don't understand that, Clio is Roman as well."

Hera rolled her eyes at the nosy mortal.

"So she is, but I've never had more than one champion in either form," she said. "Everyone will assume it's only Jason, but I shall keep an eye on her while Juno watches Jason."

Sally fought back a bout of anger and nodded, hesitantly handing the now sleeping twins – having been put to sleep by a very, very small amount of sleeping pill in their juice – over to Hera.

"Don't assume to be forgiven, but live with this until your dying day," Hera said and Sally looked away as the goddess flashed away with the twins.

Sally stayed there silently, a single tear falling before she left the area empty handed. By the time she returned Percy was standing at the picnic blanket, the basket on the ground on it's side and she was looking around vigorously.

When Sally's eyes met the bright electric blue ones of her daughter she felt the regret and grief hit her.

"Mom?" Percy began, and she looked around for the twins. "Where are Jason and Clio?"

"Gone," Sally said, her voice void of much emotion.

Percy stared at her blonde mother and darted forward, looking around and everyone close enough that maybe Jason and Clio could be hiding. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized they were nowhere to be seen, her mind went numb, and she turned, seeing red.

"Where are they? What did you DO!" she screamed, her hands sparking with lightning.

Sally shook her head and ignored the stinging feeling of her daughter banging her fist into her stomach in anger. She knew Percy could hurt her in she'd really been trying but she was loosing that anger which reminded Sally so much of the girls father and falling against her in grief.

"Why did you do them? Why?"

Sally could answer. She barely even moved to rub her daughters back when Percy shot away from her with a sharp glare.

"You...you'll pay for this!" Percy said and ran off back to the car, crying as she ran.

In Percy's mind there was only one thing that could have happened. Her mother had killed the twins and she'd failed. She'd promised to protect them and she'd failed.

**xXx**

**A MONTH LATER: NOVEMBER 1996. **

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Percy yelled, slamming her door shut and locking it. "I hate you!"

A month after the horrific picnic outing and Percy had once again began a fight with her mother. After that day her mother was never sober, and when she was it was like she was a zombie. Percy thought maybe it was guilt, but her anger and hate for her mother blinded her from caring.

After living with an alcoholic, after making sure her mother was taken care of and that her brother and sister weren't overly neglected like her, she'd snapped. She'd had enough.

The fight had started like usual, but this time over her missing school again, and the principles threat of expulsion for her grades.

She wasn't going, she'd had it with everything.

Running over to her closet Percy grabbed a backpack from inside and stuffed it full of clothes and junk food she'd stashed in her room – the less time she had to see her mother the better – and made sure she had her sword and spear on her person.

The last thing she grabbed was a picture frame with a picture of her and the twins.

Percy waited long enough to hear her mother hit the couch with as much alcohol as she could drink and then snuck out to the kitchen for the phone. Once back in her room she shut and locked the door and called 911.

"Please, my mom killed my brother and sister," she practically whispered once the operator answered.

She knew it was probably not smart to stay on the line longer than to say that and she was pretty sure the cops could trace the call back to the house so she hung up and tossed the phone on her bed, slung her pack over her shoulder and darted over to her window to open it.

The window faced into the back yard. Once open she kicked the screen out and slowly eased her way out. It wasn't a long drop but far enough that if she landed wrong she could break or spring her ankle.

As Percy ran off, headed in no sure direction

It was probably fifteen minutes into her runaway that she passed a speeding police car. She smirked, though she wasn't sure if they'd be able to do anything. There was no bodies and no proof, only the fact her siblings were gone, missing.

Right now she couldn't think of the past, she had to keep moving. She was more vulnerable than ever now that she was on the run. Monsters could attack at any moment, she couldn't afford to stop moving.

She decided as she ran she'd head for Los Angeles, her father had met her mother there so maybe it had some importance to being a demigod.


	5. Thick as Thieves

**AN: So, it's been a little while since I updated this but here we go. Another chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but the chapters will get longer as we get further into the story. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 5: Thick as Thieves. **

**December 1996:**

Percy had come to far to lay down and die, and she had no plan to. She'd been on her own for a month now, and on her journey to Los Angeles, well it hadn't gone so well.

She was stopped nearly every mile, be it by concerned adults who she had to outrun, or by a monster. It was like hell itself was aware she existed, and it wasn't happy.

By the time the snow began to fall and Christmas came she was far from happy. She was miles still from LA and her ankle had been broken in a fight with a sphinx. She'd won her fight, but at the cost of speed and her own pain.

Walking along the bustling streets, her hair like a nest and begging to be cut – she was getting sick of trying to maintain it. How could she, she was homeless, the streets were all she had and the clothes on her back and weapons.

And it was just her luck her shoes were beginning to get to small for her feet. Not that they'd been the best fit to begin with.

"Street rats, they're everywhere Peter," a stuffy elder woman told her husband as Percy passed them.

Percy sighed, shaking her head and trying to pull her hoodie tighter against her body. When she'd left home she'd had a bag of supplies, but between monsters and running from nosy adults she'd lost it all.

A month, that was all it had lasted her and now she was down to one outfit, which was ripped now thanks to that stupid sphinx, and the mace canister which was actually her spear and the pendent that was really her sword.

She was thankful she at least had that, without them she'd been dead the second day away from home.

"I wish you'd help me, father," she whispered, sighing as she felt her stomach growl.

Stopping at one side of the street, she saw the stand selling some sort of food across the street. She bit her lip, wondering if she'd be able to convince the vender to give her some for free.

It was close to Christmas, but she didn't have that much faith in adults.

Waiting for traffic to pass, Percy prepared herself to cross the street, knowing she'd have to force herself to jog despite her twisted ankle.

Seeing her chance she darted across, she was almost to the other side when she heard the car horn and froze, turning to see the car coming straight for her on the somewhat snowy road.

So this was how she'd die? She thought to herself, she'd die at nine to a car hitting her, no monster or going down fighting. She was going to be splattered like a bug on a windshield.

"Hey, watch out," a voice exclaimed, and she felt a body collide with hers a very fast speed.

Both were moved just in time to miss being hit by the car as it sped past the two bodies sprawled on the sidewalk.

Percy was breathing heavily and she looked to find the person who'd saved her.

She wasn't expecting a boy around her age, maybe two years older with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His face had a elfin look about it, and a permanent mischievous look about him.

"You alright?" the boy asked, sitting up.

He had concern in his wide icy blue eyes. Not as dark or electrifying as her own but light and icy, yet bright in their own way.

"Um," she mumbled, trying to find her voice. "Yeah. Thank you, for saving me."

it was hard to admit that she needed saving or to thank anyone for it, but for some reason she already thought she could trust the strange boy. He smirked, standing and holding out a hand for her.

Looking from him to the offered hand she slowly took it and he helped her to her feet. The moment her right foot hit the ground she hissed and put most her pressure on the opposite foot. He noticed and frowned.

"Did I cause that? Sorry, I'm Luke. Luke Castellan," he said.

Percy smiled slightly back.

"I'm Percy, and no you didn't cause it. It was already twisted," she said.

"Percy?" he asked, chuckling. "That's a strange name for a girl."

Percy glared for a moment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, Luke is a bit cliché isn't it? Star wars, or whatever, I guess you have a sister named Leia," she bit back and instead of getting angry the boy laughed.

"Personally, I didn't care much for Star Wars." He shrugged. "My mom might have been a fan though, and I don't have a sister named Leia, as far as I know. I lived with my mom."

Percy frowned, and bit the inside of her cheek before nodding.

"It's Proserpina," she said. "Percy is short for Proserpina."

He smiled.

"Nice, though I don't know how you got Percy out of that," he said. "Why are you out here alone."

Percy didn't know how to reply, and began to try and take a step down the street, figuring he'd follow her, but the fall had jolted her ankle more then she realized.

Luke instantly appeared close to her side and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder, helping her to walk along with him. She blushed in what she hoped was a discrete way but allowed him to help her.

"My mom, she's a drunk. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away," she said, the feeling that she could trust Luke coming back in an instant.

He frowned.

"I can understand, though for different reasons," he muttered. "And your ankle?"

Percy blinked and was about to answer when there was a loud growl.

Both froze and they looked down the alley they'd been about to pass only to see two crimson eyes. A hellhound, Percy realized.

"Do...do you see that?" she asked.

Luke nodded, and a flash of realization came across his face.

"You're a demigod?" he asked and she nodded.

"You too?"

He nodded.

"We have to go, before it..." he began but it growled and began running at them. "Attacks."

Percy groaned at the pain that shot through her ankle, but she was forced to run with Luke who'd gripped her hand tightly.

She realized Luke was very fast, fast enough to outrun a hellhound. Or at least run them far enough that they ducked into a alleyway several blocks down and ended up at a dead end.

The hellhound was behind them still.

"Oh no," Percy said, leaning against the wall. Her ankle was in agony now.

"I don't have a weapon," Luke admitted, looking at her and back to the hellhound.

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she demanded, her hand going to her mace canister which she instantly transformed into her spear. "How are you alive if you don't have a weapon?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"I had one, but I lost it a few days ago in my last fight," he said. "Can you fight?"

Percy snorted.

"Of course," she said. "I won't let a little twisted ankle stop me."

She spun her spear around and shifted so most her weight was on her uninjured foot.

The hellhound growled and snorted and look straight at them with lava red eyes.

"Here," Percy said, taking off her necklace which Luke noticed was a lightning bolt with wings. A moment later it formed a long bronze sword. "Use this, at least until we can get you another weapon."

Luke was hesitant at first but took it when the hellhound took off towards them.

They fought it together, and even though they'd never fought together they moved with each other well. When Luke swung at the hellhound with his sword, Percy moved in with her spear just as he pulled away.

Soon they had it backed into a corner and confused.

Luke dealt the killing blow, slicing it's head off with his borrowed sword as Percy distracted the hound. It fell over and dissolved seconds later.

Sighing, the two demigods sunk down at the end of the alleyway, their backs against the brick wall.

"You fight well," Luke told her, and handed the sword back to her which was actually already in necklace form.

Percy smiled, replacing her necklace around her neck and putting her spear back into her pocket in canister form.

"Your not bad yourself," she said. "So...do you know who your dad is?"

she asked this, remembering what he'd said about his mom earlier.

He frowned, his eyes going a bit dark.

"Hermes," he said. "You?"

Percy bit her lip before she answered.

"Zeus, my father is Zeus."

**xXx**

Percy was surprised when Luke asked if he could travel with her. He didn't know where he was going, but he'd gladly go wherever she was headed. LA didn't sound bad to him so that was where they were headed.

Luke was able to help her look at her ankle, and thankfully it wasn't as bad as it felt. With some rest it would heal in a week or two completely.

They found a place to stay, an old abandoned warehouse close by and Luke left soon after to steal some medical supplies and clothes, along with some food.

She shouldn't have been surprised he returned half and hour latter with two bulging bags of stuff. He was the son of Hermes after all.

"So, do you know where we'll go after LA?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay there for a few days. I don't even know if going there is a good idea," she admitted as she leaned against the soft foam.

The warehouse had obviously been some sort of foam or mattress warehouse before it was abandoned. Many pieces of the yellow soft stuff was left behind. They'd moved a large pile into one spot and had made make shift beds.

Luke had his hands tucked under his head, looking up the ceiling of the warehouse.

"It's better then were we came from, isn't it?" he muttered.

She frowned.

"Yeah," she said. "It is."

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Don't look so down, Rosie, you have me. We can be each others family, you know, if you want to continue traveling together after LA."

Percy stared at him in shock and smiled.

She'd only known him four days, and yet she trusted him completely.

"Promise?"

He smirked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked. "I promise, pinky promise."

he held up his pinky and she laughed at how childish it was, but nonetheless she intertwined her pinky with his.

It was the beginning of a friendship which would one day become more, she had no idea that this day marked the beginning of their intertwined fate.


	6. Follow That Goat!

**AN: So, it's been a little while. But here is the update. It's not one of my favorite chapters but I am happy how it turned out. The next chapter will show some of Percy, Luke and Annabeth's adventures and eventually a meeting with the Hunters of Artemis. I hope you all like this chapter though.  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 6: Follow That Goat! **

**2 Years Latter;**

**August 1999:**

Following a Goat was not on Percy or Luke's to do list. Actually, the average demigods to do list consisted of; Eat, sleep, slay monster, stay alive...repeat. Maybe in-between all this, if there was time, training would be thrown in.

But for the demigod on the run, and living the nomadic lifestyle this was not exactly easy. Luke had spent two long, hard, death defying years with Percy – Rose or Rosie as he'd shortened her name to. Both tended to annoy her on some level but he'd earned the right to use them with how often he'd saved her life and vice versa (her words, not his).

After her ankle had healed up in whatever part of California they'd been in at the time, close to San Francisco he knew that – two years of running with her made it hard to remember everywhere they'd been and when and why. At least at times.

He'd been Eleven when they'd met, Percy was only two years younger then him and was nine at the time. Now he was fourteen, and she was twelve. She was his first real friend, all the others were mortals he'd met after he'd run away.

It hadn't worked out well, when he did end up telling them they acted like it was the coolest thing ever. He thought it was a total load of bullshit.

He'd do anything to be a normal mortal, or at least he once had. If he were a normal mortal, he'd might have never met Percy.

Percy wasn't a very tall girl, or largely built. She was small, petite. A round face, almond shaped electric blue eyes that made you shiver when she glared or held a look as if she was wondering if she should beat you into submission or ask you your name.

He'd seen her face a monster with a level head and come out victorious, and she was powerful. He knew from first hand experience in friendly spars they had. And the lightning she could control, it didn't only look painful but it felt it too.

She wore black leather pants, black leather boots, a studded belt around her waist, a darker blue tank top and leather jacket over that. Her hair, which had once been long and wavy, if not a little messy, was now cut short like it had been attacked by a pair of sheers, and laid relativity flat around her face.

Anyone would make room for her, despite her short 4'10 height and 100 pounds in body weight. She wielded a spear, which took the form of a metal mace canister hooked to her belt, and a sword which took the form of a lightning bolt necklace around her neck.

Sometimes she let him use the sword, seeing as his had met an unfortunate fate involving acid before they'd even met. Other then that, he wielded a golf club. It might be good for mortal thugs but monsters it was not.

He'd decided to follow her to LA two years ago, and he'd follow her anywhere she wanted to go now. So, if she wanted to follow the stupid goat...he'd follow her following the stupid goat.

He wondered if this could be considered goat stalking as they entered Richmond, Virginia.

Percy's eyes widened and she gasped as she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him down into the rosebushes. In what assumed was town square, or whatever you'd call it, was a park like area – though not the playground type – and a statue of some guy on a horse.

The goat was grazing at the base of the statue. It's fur was neon in the light, which seemed odd to both Percy and Luke.

"Stay down," she hissed, grabbing his shirt again and pulling him back down when he went to stand back up.

She gave him one of her weakest glares, yet it made it clear to him she was serious.

"It's just a goat," he muttered and she bit her lip.

Percy had known Luke for two years now, and she trusted him. He was the only real and true thing in her life nowadays.

He was like the rock she leaned on for support and the help she desperately wanted to not need but knew she did.

Without him she wondered if she'd be alive today, no, she knew she wouldn't. If she'd never met him she'd be roadkill now. No literally, that car would have run her down two years ago if not for him. He also understood her complicated feeling about the gods and her father.

"It's not just a goat," she said. "It's Amaltheia, my dad old nurse and one of his sacred animals."

Luke gave her a strange look.

"You know it's name now?"

"Sort of. It led me pretty far from San Francisco when I ran away," she said. "I had been following it when I was attacked by the sphinx and later nearly got ran down. I think she led me to you."

Luke didn't see so sure. He'd seen the goat too, when it had led them to a Dragon's Cave outside Charleston. He didn't really trust it after that, but Percy did, and she usually always got what she wanted.

"Lets go," she finally said, grabbing his arm.

"What? But I thought you didn't want to talk to it?" he asked, blinking as he let her drag him towards the statue.

"I changed my mind," she said. "It's a sign from my dad. Maybe it's important, maybe it can answer things for me."

"It's a goat, it can't answer anyone but another goat!"

"Just let me do the talking," she sighed in frustration.

"If it means not looking like a crazy person," he muttered, and he could practically imagine Percy was rolling her eyes at him.

Getting close to the goat was easier then either thought it would be. The statue above them was rather imposing and both realized it read, Robert E. Lee. Neither knew much about the man, just that he'd lost a war – or at least they thought he had.

Luke was the first to notice the sad looking goats udders.

He hoped he'd read them wrong, despite them being plain as day Ancient Greek.

Nectar, Milk, Water, Pepsi, Press Here for Ice, and Diet Mountain Dew.

All he could think was that poor goat, no wonder if looked radioactive and sad.

He let Percy talk to the goat as they'd agreed and after what seemed like forever the goat finally used the Robert E. Lee statue to point to where she wanted them to go.

As they trudged across to the haunted gone with the wind style home he could hep but feel as if it was a very, very bad idea.

Percy wished she had listened to Luke when he'd told her it was a bad idea, during the few seconds it had taken him to do his thing and unlock the door.

Being a son of Hermes came with some cool perks, when he'd first shown her that trick she'd been rather jealous and it had showed. He didn't like using them though and she understood why.

"This is not what I thought it would be," Percy said as Luke poured the last of their Nectar onto her blistered, and steaming arms.

Her spear still lay where she'd been forced to drop it, also steaming like acid had hit it. Her arms hurt a bit more than her pride at the moment.

"Just stay calm, Rose," he muttered as he put the empty bottle away and they both watched as her arms healed.

They still stung, sort of like a bruise or echo of the pain.

"Where do we go?" she asked, looking at their options.

Down dark creepy hallways number one or two, or up the creepy winding staircase?

None looked good to her, and they were weaponless except for her sword and his golf club – they really needed to find him another weapon, but weapons that were made for demigods weren't exactly on sale at the local Walmart.

"This way," a voice said from up the stairs.

But then the same voice echoed from the left hallway and then the right. Both exchanged looks and she nearly cursed Luke when he drug her up the stairs, but she really didn't want to know what the glowing red eyes belonged to.

Meeting another demigod wasn't odd, they'd met one at the Dragon Caves, and two others in Ohio months ago. They never stayed together for long, it wouldn't turn out well, and demigods didn't exactly decide to travel in groups often.

The only demigod they'd met to know who their parents were was the one at the Dragon's Cave outside Charleston. He'd been a son of Hephaestus, for all they knew those demigods they'd met were dead now.

Hal was not what either expected and honestly his story sickened both Luke and Percy. Percy couldn't understand how anyone could curse their son the way Apollo had.

Hal's reasons were just human, and she could say if she had that chance. To see the future and save someone she cared about, like Luke for example, then she would. In a heartbeat.

What Apollo and the gods ha allowed to happen to him was disgusting, and made her respect for them lower. She knew it had a similar effect on Luke, but he seemed even more bitter then her about it. But she wanted to help Hal, son of Apollo.

If it meant facing those Leucrotae though...she'd never been pitted against something like that before.

She'd battled Sphinxes, hellhounds, dragons, and killer Automatons... and curtains which could be man eating from her experience, but she'd never faced that before.

From the way it crunched on a celestial bronze breastplate it would make dinner out of her sword.

"This is pointless," she said, sitting with a thump on the twin size bed. "Those things are going to eat us when they get out."

Luke turned to her, and could hardly believe the strong girl he knew was giving up.

"Percy, we can't give up. We still have hours until sunset," he said. "There has o be something."

"What, Luke? You heard Hal! Our weapons won't hurt them!" Percy had tears glazing over her blue eyes but she blinked furiously to keep them back.

She would not cry.

Luke came over to her, and sat down beside her.

"I promise you, I won't let you die," he said.

Hal looked at them from his computer chair in sympathy and then turned and began typing.

"_It is honorable to promise that, Luke, but you may not be able to keep it. I see a sacrifice in Percy's future, and you won't be able to save her." _

Percy looked at Hal in surprise and suppressed a shiver and shook her head

"You're wrong," she said, standing.

"_I do not control what I see, but what I saw was confusing. You will sacrifice yourself for your friends and stand tall and alive, but sleeping for a period of time. You will change, and change again, and then one day you will find your way back to your family. "_

Luke nodded, glaring slightly at Hal.

"The future isn't set in stone," he said.

Hal nodded.

"_True enough, young demigods. But it is equally as hard to change ones fate. You both have fates ahead of you, I don't know if either of you will come out of them alive." _

Percy shook her head.

"This is crazy! I don't understand any of that. Alive but sleeping? Sacrifices? I don't even have any family, only my mom and...I'm never returning to her. Never!"

Hal gave her a sad look.

"_I did not mean your mother." _

Percy's eyes widened.

"Rosie?" Luke questioned almost hesitantly as he watched his friend fall back onto the bed in sort of shock. "What does he mean?"

Percy shook her head

"I don't know. Maybe he means you, but it doesn't matter. He's wrong."

It was clear to see she wasn't so sure she believed that herself.

Luke rubbed his temples and turned to look at Percy.

"I'm going to go start the Greek Fire," he said, leaving Percy to stand and fiddle with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

It had been in the safe, the treasure which had cost so many demigods their lives. Neither knew what to think about that but Percy had tried everything short of singing a love song to it to get it do anything but look pretty.

By the time he'd finished the black gunk which would become Greek Fire and Percy had retreated under the computer desk in order to work on summoning some Lightning it was only minutes until dinner time – for the monsters anyway.

Hal took him aside and the talk they had confused and frightened him. What sort of sacrifice could be in his future, something that would change the world. He didn't like the sound of it and whatever Hal had seen had scared him. No one had ever seemed afraid of him before, not like Hal had been.

Thunder rocked the house soon after the older demigod had give him his dagger and diary, something he hadn't wanted to accept. Accepting it meant accepting that Hal wouldn't be coming with them.

"Gods, I hope she didn't blow herself up," Luke muttered as they looked over to where Percy slowly got up, a big grin on her face and holding a jar of green glowing flames.

"Ta da!" she said, chuckling. "One bomb, ready to blow those beast back to Tartarus."

Luke grinned back at Percy, not being able to help but think of how cute she looked with that smug look in her bright blue eyes and grin on her face.

"Good, because we're out of time," he said. "Give it to Hal, Rosie."

Percy's grin fell.

"What?"

"He's going to distract them while we get out," Luke said. "Someone has to activate the Greek Fire."

"No," she said and Luke sighed.

In the end he convinced Percy to listen to him and moments later they were out of the room, escaping from not only the coming fire but one of the Leucrotae's.

"Percy, the shield, what was it's name!" Luke cried as he struggled with the monster on top of him.

The sword Percy had let him use lay just inches away, but it wouldn't have helped him much even if it hadn't been knocked from his hands. Percy had her spear back and was trying to do damage to it that way. It only annoyed the injured beast.

Percy stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What shield?"

"Zeus' shield!" Luke yelled, turning his face just right to avoid the snapping jaw of the monster. "What was it's name?"

"Aegis," Percy said and then her eyes widened in realization.

Looking down at the bracelet she tapped it and said, "Aegis!"

This time it sprang into a round disc-like shield with intricate designs around it and in the middle was a horrifying face. Like a death mask, snake hair, glowing eyes, bared fangs. Medusa.

The Leucrotae saw it, and sprang back like someone had pulled it's tail. It latterly ran into one of the man eating curtains with it's tail between it's legs.

Neither Percy or Luke were sure how they got out of the house but they were just happy to have escaped alive.

**xXx**

"You're cold," Luke said as they sat close to an alleyway at a old abandoned warehouse. Iron works or something or other.

They had fled from the town center and Hal's burned house soon after – and after his embarrassing run and hide from Aegis when he'd been looking for Percy only to come face to face with her shield.

Percy had a good laugh about that but any laughter had left when it had become reality that Hal had sacrificed himself for them. Total strangers, and he'd died for them.

It was all bittersweet.

After that they'd cleaned up at a public restroom and waited until full dark to leave and travel. They were headed to their safe house on the James River. It would have everything they needed to continue, restocking their supplies and laying low there for a few days.

But that would take a least a day to get too.

Percy shrugged, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she looked out in distance.

"No...I guess. I just...what Hal said."

Luke shook his head.

"He himself said his abilities to see the future were...unreliable at times."

"I think we were the ones saying that, Luke," Percy said, laughing shortly. "I just don't understand. All this trouble for a little bracelet. It seems bittersweet, we got the treasure, but another demigod lost his life."

Luke sighed and scooted closer to Percy, pulling her into his side, one arm around her waist. Percy hesitated at first but leaned her head against his shoulder.

"The gods are petty," he said. "Hal didn't deserve his curse, but he died believing he'd redeem himself. In the eyes of his father, I guess. Or the gods, whatever. We ow Hal for saving us, so we have to survive, and prove that we wont bend to the gods every desire."

Percy frowned but sighed.

There was a comfortable silence between them until there was a clang in the alley.

Luke looked up as did Percy, scooting away from him some. He felt colder at the distance between them but didn't say anything about it as they stood up.

"There is someone in there."

Percy looked at him startled.

"A monster?"

Luke frowned.

"I don't know. I don't think so," he said, pulling out Hal's – now his – dagger. Mostly for the glow of the celestial bronze.

Percy followed suit by bringing out her spear and Aegis. He didn't make the mistake of looking at it like he had before.

"Be aware," he muttered and they entered the alley.

Soon they came upon a bit of metal, a sheet of it it appeared. It shivered as if someone was under it and Luke looked at Percy who returned his gaze. Percy readied her spear and he held out a hand.

"Wait," he whispered and bend some and then when he was sure Percy was ready he ripped it away.

There was a blur of flannel and blonde and he just barely dodged a hammer to his face. He caught onto the little girls wrist and tried to calm her down. She just got more upset.

"No more Monsters!" she cried, shaking her head.

"Percy, put away Aegis. It's scaring her," Luke said and Percy, as quick as lightning, had returned Aegis to bracelet form.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Luke said, keeping a hold on the little girl no older than seven.

He winced as she once again kicked him in the shin.

"No, your monsters," she said.

Percy placed her spear back into mace canister form and attached it to her belt before slowly approaching the calmer yet still wild blonde girl.

"Please, we're not monsters. We're like you, we're..." Percy hesitated before continuing. "Monster fighters as well."

Luke nearly gaped at Percy. He'd never seen her so gentle before, but he found it just as endearing as her sarcastic, loyal, tough chick personality.

"Really?" the girl asked, finally settled down enough he could let her go.

She turned looking at each of them, and Luke noticed she had intense gray eyes, beautiful eyes. She seemed powerful as well, and he knew if she survived long enough she would be just as powerful as him or Percy in the future. Maybe more so.

"Yeah," Luke said, and he looked down at the dagger in his hand and an idea hit him. Hal had gotten it from the girl he'd saved and she'd said it would protect it's wielder.

"Here, how would you like a real monster killing weapon," Luke said, handing her the dagger.

It may seem stupid to give a little girl a deadly weapon but she was a demigod like them, she'd need it.

Her face lit up.

"I'm Percy," Percy began, smiling at the little girl. "This is Luke."

"I'm Annabeth," the girl said, smiling shyly, clutching her new dagger close to her.

Both smiled back at her, and exchanged looks. They knew then that they'd gained a new friend and companion, and her story made it that much clearer. Both knew what it was like to have families that didn't or couldn't care for them properly.

And so later that night as Luke wrote in the diary from Hal, having for watch as the two girls slept, he promised himself he'd be a better 'dad' figure (though he had no desire to be Percy's dad, not that he'd tell her that. He was to unsure she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her) for both of them.

That he wouldn't fail his family like their families had failed with them. He'd keep his family together, and safe.


	7. What Do Thee Regret?

**AN: So, I am happy to say here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and I am really happy with the reviews I've gotten for this story and look forward to seeing what everyone thinks of this chapter. **

**Next chapter will probably be a quick meeting with Luke and Hermes in Connecticut and soon after Grover. Then we'll be heading to camp and the story can really begin getting interesting.  
**

* * *

**Switch**

**Chapter 7: What Do Thee Regret?**

Two months had passed since Percy and Luke had met Halcyon Green, son of Apollo.

Two months since the elder demigod had given his life to save them. Two months since they'd found Annabeth Chase behind the warehouse they'd stopped at.

Since then they'd become a family.

Percy and Luke both taught Annabeth what they could when it came to fighting monsters, but the truth was Percy was better with a spear or sword.

She'd never really used a dagger. Luke hadn't either, he was the best swordsman she'd ever seen, and had taught her a few things – but she'd also never met any other swordsman either.

Thankfully, Annabeth learned quickly and seemed to pick what they did teach her up. They had learned a lot about their younger charge.

Annabeth was the daughter of Athena – which seemed strange at first since both Percy and Luke were sure Athena was a virgin goddess.

Annabeth, seeing their confusion, explained that she was born in the same way as Athena. The same way all children of Athena were, from her mind.

Luke had then asked if Annabeth had a belly button, making Percy slap her hand on her forehead and wonder if he really had just asked that.

Percy wasn't sure how it was possible for the blonde seven year old to have a belly button, but she was pretty sure she did.

Annabeth seemed pretty annoyed by the question herself but affirmed the existence by lifting her shirt high enough for it to be seen. But quickly put it back down in an almost awkward manner.

In the two months they'd been together they'd run into only a handful of monsters, all relatively easy to defeat. Percy had pretty much given Luke her necklace seeing as he didn't have a weapon, at least until he got a weapon of his own.

It wasn't like she used the sword often, she preferred her spear and shield – a shield which had helped win most of those battles they'd encountered. They had decided to go from safe house to safe house for a while.

Currently they were heading into North Caroline from being in Kentucky. In a way it was almost like they had gone in a circle. From Virginia to Ohio, to Indiana, to Illinois, Kentucky and now into North Carolina.

To make it that far in two months, on foot was great time, and had taken years of running and traveling for her and Luke to be able to travel so far in such a short time.

Annabeth was newer to it and sometimes she or Luke ended up carrying the girl on their back part of the way.

"How do you two have so many safe houses?" Annabeth asked as they walked along towards a small abandoned cabin she and Luke had come across and made into one of their first safe houses.

"We've been traveling together for two years now," Percy said. "We've been to a lot of places, had time to make a few near everywhere."

Luke nodded.

"A team effort," he said, smiling at Annabeth who grinned back.

Annabeth had become attached to both the older demigods. They had saved her in her mind and taken her in. promised her a family again and after only two months it had begun to feel like a family again.

"We'll, here it is," Percy said as they stopped in front of the cabin – which was very small, and rather run down but usable.

"It's better than a dumpster," Annabeth muttered, thinking of the first week she'd been in the world alone.

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, understanding exactly what she meant.

Percy did as well, though she'd already opened the cabin door, which was sort of stuck from not being used in nearly a year now.

That night, after they'd gotten settled in, the three demigods all sat outside, looking up into the night sky.

The stars weren't easy to see in most places they went but here they were the clearest Percy, Luke or Annabeth had ever seen.

"Hey, look," Annabeth said, pointing about fifty to a hundred feet towards the open valley next to the woods.

Percy got to her feet instantly, and could see a group of girls, around her current age, though a few looked a little older, fighting what appeared to be a monster.

"Luke," Percy said and she looked to find Luke already on his feet, her sword – though now it was his until he found another weapon.

"We'll help them," he said, knowing what she was getting at.

Annabeth looked between her two friends and pulled out her dagger.

"And I'll help," she said.

Percy and Luke looked at the young blonde daughter of Athena and then each other.

"Uh, I don't..." Luke began, concerned that this would be too much for the seven year old with only a little training.

Annabeth narrowed her startling gray eyes.

"I'm a monster fighter too, Luke," she said, hands going to her hips. "I'm helping, and that is that."

Percy couldn't keep the small smile off her face at Annabeth's words and, Luke looked slightly startled but began to grin.

"Alright, come on," Luke said and the three took off to where they'd seen the fighting.

Once closer they saw a group of four girls, all in silver – one that seemed to be the leader wore a circlet in her hair and fought with much more ease, agility and experience than the other three.

All wielded hunting knives or bows.

What they hadn't seen, was the hellhounds that were attacking as well,something Percy couldn't help find odd since the bear like creature two of the girls were fighting wasn't a hellhound.

"Hey," Percy shouted, as she intercepted a hellhound from possibly fatally wounding one of the girl with her spear.

She hadn't done it often and she was apprehensive about doing it again but with her spear in the hounds mouth she had no choice.

She called on her powers and sent a bolt of electricity through the spear, shocking the hellhound until it let go, fell over and quickly melted into the shadows with it's death.

"Wow," the young girl said, looking from the hound to the girl who'd saved her.

Percy realized the girl had to be around twelve or thirteen, with curly blonde hair big honey brown eyes. Whoever she was she got the feeling the girl hadn't been doing this long.

"You're welcome," Percy said, smiling slightly before moving into the fight more.

Looking around she saw that the last hellhound had been disposed of, thanks to her, Luke and Annabeth who stuck to Luke's side like glue as she helped take out monsters.

There were a few close calls, but Luke seemed to keep one eye on the battle and one eye on Annabeth at all times.

Then it was just the big monster left and that only took a few minutes to take care of, the monster dying with she thrust her spear into it's back and the girl with the circlet thrust her hunting knives through it's chest.

As it crumbled to monster dust Percy was left facing a girl with coppery skin, long wavy black hair, a stern looking expression, narrowed lava rock black eyes and an air like she'd seen nearly everything.

"Who are thee? Why did thy interfere with our hunt?" the girl finally spoke, a bit harsher than Percy expected.

Percy's eyes narrowed slightly at the tone and way the girl said it. With her way of speaking, Percy was beginning to think the girl was older than she'd originally thought.

"Hey, we were just trying to help," Luke said stepping closer only to find two knives pointed at him by two of the girls.

One under his chin, the other at his chest. Annabeth gasped, her eyes wide and Percy's widened in confusion and horror. She grabbed her spear into her hand tighter and looked ready to attack should she have to.

"Leave him alone," Percy said.

"You actually travel with this...boy?" one of the girls with the knife under his chin said, glaring from Luke back to Percy.

"He's our friend," Annabeth said.

"Kara, Sadie...lower thy weapons for now," the girl who was obviously the leader said.

"Thanks," Luke said when the knives where lowers.

"Don't thank me yet, boy," the girl snapped, glaring harshly with black eyes.

Then she turned back to Percy.

"Thank thee for thy help. Even if it included a boy," the girl said. "I am Zoë Nightshade, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. These are some of my fellow hunters – Kara, Sadie, Johanna and Heather."

Percy blinked, and looked to Luke and Annabeth who had moved to stand beside her from where she was facing Zoë.

"I'm Percy, this is Luke, and Annabeth," she said.

"Percy," Heather, or who Zoë had indicated was Heather said. "Thank you for saving me."

It was the girl with the blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Heather is our newest Hunter," Zoë said, nodding at Percy thankfully. "I assume thy are all demigods?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Really," one of the hunters said, her eyes which they now realized were slightly darker gray than Annabeth said, stepping forward. She had long sandy colored hair and gray eyes very similar to Annabeth's as said before.

"I'm Johanna, I'm also a daughter of Athena."

Annabeth looked at the girl, only around fourteen physically, in awe.

"And you two?" Kara asked, her dark brown eyes glaring, her black hair a contrast against pale skin.

Sadie nodded, her black hair bouncing, her hazel eyes menacing.

Percy got the feeling these two had been hunters a long time and didn't like boys at all – which would explain the harsh glares which were directed towards Luke.

"I'm a son of Hermes," Luke said, though he didn't say it with near the amount of pride or joy as Annabeth.

"Figures," Kara muttered, though many still heard her.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus," Percy finally said, and the reaction was how she expected.

Shock, disbelief and slight fear (mostly from Heather and Kara – she got the impression Kara might have been a mortal before being a hunter.

"That's...surprising. The Big Three pact being broken," Zoë said, pondering what it meant.

"What? What pact?" Percy asked.

"Thee do not know? Back during WWII the Big Three – Hades, Poseidon and Zeus – all swore on the River Styx never to have another demigod child. To avoid a prophecy, though I do not know the contents," Zoë explained.

Percy gulped, her eyes finding Luke's blue and he looked just as troubled as she did. She felt a little better when she felt his arm wrap around her waist in a way to comfort her.

Zoë, Sadie and Kara all looked disapproving of the contact between her and Luke, but at this moment she didn't care.

"You should come back to our safe house," Annabeth suddenly said, her eyes alight. "Some of you look tired and Heather should get that cut looked at. We have supplies and food! You can leave in the morning, it might be safer."

Zoë looked at the young daughter of Athena and frowned.

"We can not stay where a male is," Sadie said, shaking her head.

"What is your problem with Luke?" Percy demanded, glaring slightly.

"My problem?" Sadie snapped. "My problem is that men are scum, they're all the same. They let you down, and leave you the first chance they get. You can't trust boys, Percy."

"Sadie," Heather said, trying to calm the girl down.

"Sadie speaks only the truth," Zoë said, nodding. "But I think Annabeth is right. We will camp outside the cabin though."

"Why thought?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"We are Hunters of Artemis," Johanna said, proudly and smiling slightly at her younger half-sister. "We swore a vow to forsake men when we became Hunter of Artemis. We are eternal maiden now."

"Eternal?" Percy asked, wondering if that meant what she thought it did. But that was impossible.

"Yes," Zoë said, smiling slightly at Percy as if seeing something. "When we join Artemis we become immortal, and can only be killed in battle."

Luke didn't like the way Zoë was looking at Percy but didn't say anything. Instead he mentioned it getting late and that they should head back to the cabin now.

The Hunters grudgingly agreed and following behind the group of demigods.

The campfire they build was awkward, and the Hunters sat as far from Luke as they could. Annabeth sat next to Johanna, asking questions a mile per minute like nothing was wrong.

Percy sat next to Luke, not only to assure him he still had someone on his side.

"Why did you become a Huntress?" Annabeth asked, and this caused the tension to strengthen as there was a awkward silence.

"I was saved by them when I was fourteen, they offered and I agreed. I haven't looked back since," Johanna said, shrugging.

"A boy left me, I was heartbroken and wondered into the woods. The Hunters found me and I joined. I was fifteen," Kara said.

"I wish not to speak of it," Zoë said, turning away to look up at the stars fondly.

"Me either," Sadie said.

"I'm new," Heather said. "I was being attacked by a monster when they found me, they saved me. I was offered a place in the hunt and gladly agreed. That was six months ago, I'm twelve."

"You're all demigods?" Luke asked, trying to make conversation.

The Hunters glared at him.

"Not all of us," Zoë said. "Kara was mortal, Johanna was a demigod and Sadie is a legacy of Ares. Heather is a child of someone but she never found out who, undetermined I think is what other demigods call it."

"And you?" Percy asked.

"That doesn't mater," Zoë snapped, standing up to leave.

"Where is she going?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Probably to think," Johanna said. "Zoë isn't fond of talking about her past."

Percy sighed, and stood. Luke grabbed her hand before she could go, his eyes wide.

Luke couldn't help but keep thinking, what if the Hunters tried to take Annabeth and Percy away. He would admit his worry was mainly about Percy. He wouldn't be able to take it if he lost her.

"Don't go," he said and Percy blinked.

"I'm just going to make sure she's alright," Percy said, rolling her eyes. "I wont leave you, promise."

Luke hesitantly let her hand go and nodded.

"You do not deserve her," Kara said, shaking her head as they watched Percy leave.

Luke turned and glared harshly at the eternal maiden.

"What do you know?" he bit back, standing and heading into the cabin.

Annabeth sighed, wondering exactly what had happened? Maybe she shouldn't have asked why they became hunters?

**xXx**

Percy found Zoë behind the cabin, closer to the woods and looking up at the starry sky.

"The stars are harder to see than they once were," Zoë said, slowly turning to face Percy. "What is it thy wishes to ask me?"

"Why are the Hunters so bitter towards boys. I understand that some boys might have hurt you all, but not all boys are like that."

Zoë seemed to look at her in a pitying way.

"This is about the boy, Luke, isn't it?" Zoë asked, but it came out as more of a statement. "All boys will let thee down Percy, it's just in their nature."

Percy shook her head.

"Leave Luke out this, Zoë," Percy said. "Luke would never betray me, never. He's my best friend, and he's loyal and sweet. He takes care of me and Annabeth, without his skills I don't know if we'd have the supplies we do."

Zoë shook her head.

"I had planned to wait til morning, but I believe now is the time," Zoë said. "I saw you fighting, it was very impressive. I wish to invite you to join the hunt."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Join the Hunters?" she asked. "But doesn't Artemis have too.."

"Be here?" Zoë asked, and she shook her head. "We can ask and bring the girls to where Lady Artemis is, but she would have to accept thy vow."

"I'd have to leave Annabeth and Luke though, wouldn't I?"

"Annabeth may come with us, she is a little young to become a Huntress but she could stay with us until she is around eleven or twelve, the common age for a Hunter," Zoë said. "The boy...Luke...will not be welcomed of course. Boys are not allowed in our camp."

"I can't," Percy finally said.

Zoë's face darkened but mostly there was pity in her lava rock eyes. It annoyed Percy to no end.

"Don't thou see?" Zoë demanded. "He's got thou blinded, and when thou least expect it he will let thou down. Thou can never trust a boy, daughter of Zeus."

Percy blinked and shook her head.

"You're wrong," she said, and turned, stomping around the cabin and heading inside.

She never noticed the Hunters still around the fire or Annabeth staring in surprise at her sudden reappearance and the door slamming behind her.

Zoë watched the daughter of Zeus storm off and alternated between glaring after her and feeling a little bad for the girl. One day she'd understand, all boys were the same, Luke would be no different.

He'd use her, and abandon her, like Hercules had abandoned her. If there was a male species worse then normal male mortals, it was male demigods.

Arrogant, and disloyal.

The night left and turned to day, the Hunters woke bright and early, clearing up, and Johanna made sure the cut Heather had suffered had been healed enough – thankfully they had Ambrosia so over night the wound was all but gone.

To the Hunters surprise Annabeth came running out to greet them and say goodbye once she noticed they were packing up. Luke and Percy followed soon after and the trio stood in front of the five hunters.

Percy faced Zoë, glaring just as Zoë stared back at her with an expression just short of hostel.

"We thank you for thy help," Zoë said, holding out her hand to Percy.

"Glad we could," Percy said, though her tone was tight. She took Zoë's hand and shook it, though both had a tighter grip than was needed.

"One day Percy, we shall meet again," Zoë said, letting her hand go. "And I will ask you, what do thee regret."

Percy glared at Zoë, knowing exactly what she meant.

As the hunters were going out of eyesight Luke looked down at the shorter daughter of Zeus.

"What did Zoë mean?" he asked.

Percy shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, turning to smile at Luke. "Come on, we should get ready for the day and maybe show Annabeth the stream."

Luke smiled and Annabeth looked between the two knowingly and confused. What stream? She had to wonder.

As Percy walked with Luke and Annabeth to the stream some ways behind the cabin and into the woods she couldn't help but think of Zoe's last words to her before leaving.

_'….what do thee regret?' _

Percy set her jaw, when the time came she would regret nothing. Or so she hoped, but in the pit of her stomach she felt dread fill her.


End file.
